


when he’s back

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Post-Canon, Reunion, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: ReunionThey never expected to see their father again, but after the crimes he had committed against humans, elves and dragons alike.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Kudos: 4





	when he’s back

They never expected to see their father again, but after the crimes he had committed against humans, elves and dragons alike. Claudia sometimes still wondered if resurrecting him had been worth it, or if Viren would ever be able to actually change. Now when she has finally accepted what Soren has said, that their dad had acted selfishly and like a villain. After all, those few years ago, he had indirectly manipulated Claudia into killing someone to bring him back. Another war and broken out and ended as quickly as it started, with Viren disappearing in the end, leaving Claudia, and Soren begins, and giving the siblings time to slowly rebuild their own relationship.

But then, out of nowhere, he showed up on the doorsteps of their living quarters in the staff part of the castle, knocking on the door with a weak hand, and then the moment Claudia opened the door, Viren had fell to the ground, out of strength and blacked out.

Claudia had immediately called for her brother, and without even thinking, they carried him inside, putting him on the couch, he looked so malnourished and tired, and even if he had done many horrible things, this was their  _ dad _ that had been missing for years. All of their feelings were going haywire. They wanted to be mad, to get the guards and make him answer for his crimes, but it had been years, and all the time, they had wondered where he went off too.

Before they handed him off, they atleast wanted closure, they deserved this now when he was back. They deserved the answers, and a few hugs.

Hours passed, and finally Viren awoke, looking confused about where he was, and Soren immediately gave him a glass of water. He drank it in three big gulps, coughing afterwards, and then began to explain to his children about what he had witnessed over the years.


End file.
